harmony: 4 elements and 9 tails
by CrimsonGoldAzure3991
Summary: During Sasuke's attack on konoha Naruto enters the kyuubi state which causes them to be transfered to the avatar world. What alliances shall be made and broken? what is the connection between the avatar and the kyuubi? and what of love? Xover. R&R please.


yeah, its a naruto and avatar battle to the death. naw, just playing. This story will involve lots of different interactions between naruto characters and avatar characters. I love both of these series and I think I know them quite well.yeah, oh and here let me do this

disclaimer: I do not own naruto or avatar

just so one one tries to pull any weird stuff.

* * *

NARUTO'S POV

_**NARUTO'S POV**_

The blond haired ninja stood with his team before one of the strongest opponents he would ever face. A raven haired boy with blood red eyes glared down at blond. The blue eyes met the red, and instantly they knew each others thoughts.

"Why, Sasuke?!" screamed Naruto

"You're ignorant and naïve, Naruto," replied Sasuke "and I see no reason to enlighten you."

Naruto was losing his control over the Kyuubi. He could feel the beast calling to him. Naruto's sight began to blur. He could see a red charka was surrounding his body. Sasuke stood and looked Naruto dead in the eyes with his sharingan. Instantly he appeared in Naruto's mind. The Kyuubi was creeping out of the cracks of his cage, but Naruto seemed more than capable of restraining him. Sasuke let out a low toned cackle.  
"how do you remain so weak, dobe?" said Sasuke grinning at the blond haired boy  
"teme…what gives you the right to enter my mind?!" screamed Naruto "GET OUT!!"  
With that, Naruto tried to punch Sasuke. He (Sasuke) merely disappeared in a flash of light. When Naruto regained consciousness, he quickly looked around. Back on the battlefield things were not fairing well for the konoha team. Sakura, Tenten, and Kiba had been fighting Karin. Hinata, Neji, and Shino had been fighting Suigetsu. Lee, Chouji, Ino were fighting Juugo. Madara was holding off Shikamaru, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Gai, and Kurenai.  
"hmph, I guess there is no reason for me to be held up here," said Sasuke  
He used shunshin no jutsu to get a fair distance ahead of Naruto, then brook into a sprint and headed for the village. Naruto tried to follow, but he couldn't match Sasuke in speed.  
"_dammit"_ thought Naruto"_there is no way I am going to make it in time." _

He put chakra into his feet and ran at full speed to try and catch up too Sasuke. He had to make it in time. He couldn't even begin to think about what could happen if he did not beat Sasuke to the Hokage's tower.  
_**AVATAR POV**_

"Katara, take a look at this" said the boy young water tribe boy calling over his sister.

She took one look at the crimson and battered helmet on the ground before muttering the words "Fire Nation" with hate and disgust in her voice.

"We need to tell him" said Sokka with a slightly slumping his shoulders.

"I know," sighed Katara "Aang, come here. I have to show you something."

The 12-year old airbender made his way over to Katara. Upon seeing his innocent smile, she just couldn't bare to taint his innocence with this horrible news. At the last moment she bended some snow over the helmet, and over her brother.

"What is it, Katara?" questioned Aang.

"Uh, this is a new waterbending move I made," said the girl trying to cover up.

"Oh! Well that's cool, but enough practice. We got a whole temple to explore," said Aang, his face full of joy.

They made their way through the temple, not knowing quite what to do. There was no one in sight and Aang was beginning to get a bit on edge. When he had been there as a kid, the whole place had been so full of life. He could never get a moment of quiet. Well it was not like he wanted it. The air bison, the lemurs, the monks, and the trainees had all kept the place as lively as any of the other 4 nations.

He had been reminiscing about the old days, when he recalled something that monk Gyatso had once told him. He was supposed confront someone in a hidden room of the temple. It was someone whom he really needed to meet; the confrontation would supposedly have some impact upon his Avatar training. He quickly took off in the direction of the room. When they reached the room, Sokka and Katara were confused.  
"Where's the key?" Sokka questioned skeptically.

"The key," said Aang "is airbending!" said Aang with a determined look in his eye.  
He got into stance and began to bend air into the two tubes on the sides of the door. The air blew through several tubes before coming out on the other end and pushing the doors back. Sokka and Katara looked on in awe. They entered the room and began to wonder around. Sokka was starving and asked where the meat was, but Aang was way too entranced to even notice. He walked from statue to statue feeling a distinctly close connection with each of them.

"What are these?" asked Sokka aloud.

"Hey, look! This one is an airbender!" exclaimed Aang.

"and this one is a waterbender!" said Katara with awe.

"Air, water, earth, and fire…" said Katara moving from statue to statue.

"That's the avatar cycle!" beamed Aang.

"That means these are your past lives" mused Katara.

However, Aang could no longer hear. He had trailed off into the eyes of one particular statue. He's avatar Roku thought Aang, though he could not explain why he knew. Aang immediately felt a close connection to this firebender. Suddenly, they heard some sounds behind them. They all panicked and hid behind the statues. Who could possibly be in a place like this?  
_**Naruto's POV**_

Naruto saw a huge fire jutsu fly into the sky over the Hokage tower. He cursed mentally, the fight had already started. How long could Tsunade-baachan hold out against Sasuke. He wanted to believe that she was strong enough to beat him or at least hold him off, but he couldn't be sure. He had heard that Sasuke had killed Deidara of Akatsuki. Naruto wasn't clear on the details, but it was an amazing feat nonetheless. Sasuke had also beaten Orochimaru, who had been a legendary sannin just like Tsunade-baachan.

He hurried to the top of the Hokage building to find Sasuke and Tsunade deeply engaged in battle. However, Tsunade seemed to have the upper hand. Sasuke was panting, but he hadn't used most of his jutsu yet. He hadn't even though about using his mangeykou sharingan. That was a horror that he had reserved for the village elders and Danzou.

"I've had enough of you! You're the daughter of the cursed 1st Hokage! You will pay for what he did to the Uchiha clan!" screamed Sasuke.

He then used chidori nagashi to send an electrical current through the entire floor. Tsunade jumped up into the air only to see Sasuke diving at her from above. She dodged him almost effortlessly. Sasuke tried to use the sharingan to predict her movements, but she was merely too good at evading. However, he was definitely faster.

Sasuke took a minute to plan. When he was finished thinking he used the seals on his wrists to summon some fuuma shuriken. He threw 4 of them, but 2 of them were shadowed. Tsunade saw straight through this ploy and jumped up to dodge. Sasuke used thread to change the direction of the shuriken, but Tsunade dodged again. Sasuke pulled hard on the making all 4 of the fuuma shuriken split into 4 pieces and shoot out in every direction. Tsunade spun in air to evade the attack and began falling back to the ground. Sasuke channeled his lightning chakra to both his hands and fired a wave of tiny shuriken-like lighting at Tsunade. She had barely been able to dodge all of them as there were so many. She had become so preoccupied that she had not seen him coming from behind. He pierced her straight through the chest with a chidori.

Naruto had been watching the fight all along, but now he jumped into action. He ran up and caught Tsunade as she fell to the ground. Sasuke landed behind Naruto laughing hysterically.  
"this is the end," he said sheathing his kusanagi sword

However, his words went unheard. Naruto laid Tsunade down and turned to face Sasuke. His eyes were no longer blue, they were red. Naruto was no longer present; in truth he had surrendered himself to the demon fox Kyuubi. So many things had happened that his simply could not cope. An enormous red chakra grew around Naruto. Sasuke counted the tails of the chakra and realized that he was in trouble. There were 9 of them.  
_**AVATAR POV  
**_"_Monk Gyatso is gone, I'll never see him again_" Thought Aang "and_ it is all because of the fire nation!_"  
Aang's tattoos began to glow brightly and he was encompassed in a large ball of swirling wind. He could no longer control himself; he was lost in his anger and despair.  
"What happened?" asked Katara.

"He found out that fire nation soldiers killed monk Gyatso" said Sokka.

"Oh no" said Katara.  
_**NARUTO POV  
**_Naruto's transformation had come to full form. He was barely visible anymore, engulfed in a huge dark red chakra that took on the form of the original demon fox. Sasuke lay unconscious on the ground. All Naruto had done was look at him and released a huge field of chakra, the pure pressure had thrown Sasuke back and knocked him unconscious. A cloaked figure stood atop the Hokage Mountain. He whispered some incantations to himself than pressed his hand to the ground in the middle of 10 identified coffins.

"World turning jutsu no jutsu" cried out the cloaked figure.

The 10 coffins began spinning and flew high into the air. They centered on the Kyuubi and began to spin even faster. Suddenly the clouds begin to swirl around Naruto's Kyuubi form and created a huge tornado-like mass of spinning air. The air turned blue and then dispersed. The Kyuubi was no where to be seen, nor was the Uchiha  
_**AVATAR POV**_

The young airbender descended slowly from the air and in to Katara's arms. However, she looked up when she heard something hit the ground next to them. Two boys had plopped down onto the ground near them. Both were unconscious and wearing strange clothes.

They had decided to keep the two boys with them, at least until they woke up. Sokka was very much against the idea of having two strangers in odd clothing coming with them, but Aang was the avatar. His very purpose was to help people. Katara was also very caring and yelled at her brother for making such a cruel remark. The boys had appeared as a result of Aang entering avatar state. Maybe they were meant to help him. They had loaded the sleeping boys onto Appa. Katara stared at the two boys and took a minute to observe their physical features. One was blonde and quite cute. He had little whisker marks on his face and when he slept he looked peaceful. She imagined him to be a very nice and calm guy. The other was just plain hot. After looking at him once she couldn't help, but to continually glance. His dark hair fell lightly over his face. His face was calm as well, but she knew the look he had. She could feel it, someone who had suffered immense pain. Someone who had lost the people he had loved so dearly.

"Aang, you have no idea where you're going do you." Sighed Sokka

Aang just laughed. They came to a small island and landed. Sokka was surprised and asked why they were stopping. Katara wanted to know why as well. Aang merely replied that Appa was tired. Appa feigned a loud yawn after some prompting from Aang. Katara then warned Aang that they are taking too many detours, also that they needed to hurry if they wanted to make it to the North Pole in time. Aang merely runs off and hops onto a large elephant like fish exclaiming "this is why we came here!!" He was riding on the huge creature having the time of his life, while Katara and Sokka are sweat dropping. Suddenly, huge eel comes up out of the water and attacks Aang. The young avatar wastes no time dashing back to the beach. A very terrified Avatar huffed and heaved as he got his clothes back on.

"What the heck is this place, dattebayo?!" screams an irritatingly loud voice.

They all turned to see the young blonde jumping off of Appa and landing in the sand. He brushed himself of cursing under his breath. They gang went over to meet their mysterious companion.

"What the heck are you guys, dattebayo?" said Naruto

"My name is Aang, and these are my friends Katara and Sokka," replied Aang introducing his friends "and these guys are Appa and Momo"

"Oh, well I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!!" yelled Naruto "good to know ya'!"

Just then a group of mysterious warriors emerged from the bushes near by. The gang was caught completely off guard and was defeated with ease. Aang, Katara, Naruto, and Sokka were brought to the kyoshi village. They had their blindfolds removed only to see a band of girls wearing some face paints and make-up.  
"Oh come on, there's just no way we where beat by a bunch of girls!" Sokka said his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"I dunno Sokka. It's not smart to underestimate girls especially when they have already got you tied up." said Naruto remembering Sakura's bad temper

"Why have you come to our village?" asked an old man stepping forth

"I just wanted to ride the elephant koi." replied Aang

The old man began to suggest that they were spies from the fire nation. Naruto was thoroughly confused by this point and starting getting upset.

"look I don't know what's going on here, but someone better hurry up and untie me, dattebayo!" screamed Naruto.

"Naruto, calm down please." Whispers Katara

Aang then explains to everyone that he is the avatar. Everyone sneers in disbelief, but are quickly won over when he displays some airbending techniques. They untie the others and apologize for the misunderstanding. Aang is then bombarded by a huge group of fan girls demanding to see more of his airbending. Aang willingly obliges them by showing them his spinning bead trick. Katara walks off in an angry like manner and Naruto follows her. Sokka walks off in search of food.

Naruto and Katara had gone back to Appa to take an inventory of things they needed for the coming trip. During this time Naruto just looked at Sasuke with a very somber expression. Katara didn't want to push too much with someone she had just met, so she left that topic alone. Instead, she decided to ask Naruto about some general things. His likes and dislikes, his friends back at home, and of course where he lived. Naruto told Katara all about his precious people in great detail. Naruto just kept on blabbering away, and Katara for her part was listening quiet well. She wouldn't say that she found Naruto particularly cool, but he was fun to listen to and she thought he was an odd fellow to say the least. She especially liked how everything he ended everything he said with "dattebayo".

"…yeah and sometimes Iruka-sensei takes me to ichiraku ramen. They are seriously the best ramen makers ever. Well that's to be expected of the leaf village right. The leaf village is the greatest and I just can't wait till I can become Hokage and protect the land of fire, dattebayo!!" Naruto continued

"YOUR FROM THEY FIRE NATION?!" exclaimed a now very frightened Katara

"Well, that's a weird thing to call it, but I guess so. Everyone really just calls it the land of fire though," said Naruto a little bit confused

"This is not good," said Katara backing away.

Naruto was once again getting confused and asked why she was acting so strange. She drew water from her canteen and got into stance. They had been fire nation spies after all. However, something wasn't clicking right in her head. If they had been spies why would Naruto have openly admitted to being from the fire nation? Also he called it the land of fire; she had never heard it called that before. However, the thing that had stuck out the most was that she had spent the last 3 hours listening to this boy chatter away about his little village. He seemed…human. Not at all like that monster Zuko. "_But, what if it's just a ploy to get on our good sides. Maybe telling me that he is from the fire nation is some kind of double ploy"_ thought Katara. She couldn't decide what to do, but stood firm in her stance.

"Katara, what's wrong? What are you doing? I thought we were friends. You saved me didn't you? What did I do? I don't want to fight you Katara!" said Naruto now getting a bit emotional.

Katara put her water away hesitantly and apologized to Naruto. She explained how the fire nation were the "bad guys". She told him about the war and about the Avatar's destiny. She also had to explain the concept of bending to him when he had asked her. Naruto seemed a bit disappointed. She asked him why, and he replied that he would not be able to learn the techniques Aang had been using. He went on to explain that he could manipulate wind to so he was similar to an airbender, but no where near Aang's level. Katara was beginning to put things together in her head. This boy had been from a place called the land of fire, their old leader had been a kind old man and the new leader was a woman. Katara did not know much about fire nation history, but she knew enough to know that it didn't match Naruto's story. She had never heard of other worlds, but there was a spirit world, so maybe there where other worlds as well.

"Naruto, I think your from another world" said Katara not quiet knowing how else to put it.

"Well, I don't get it much either, but maybe your right," Said a slightly puzzled Naruto

At any rate, they thought it best to consult Aang and Sokka with this news. Katara and Naruto went off in search of Aang. Meanwhile, Sokka was getting him self royally owned by Suki, the head of the kyoshi warriors. Sokka could not comprehend how he was losing to a girl. Finally, he gave in and admitted that he was simply weaker. He submitted himself to their teaching claiming that he wanted to get stronger. He was then forced to dawn a dress and put on the traditional face make-up. Naruto and Katara had come in at this point. Upon seeing Sokka getting his make up done, they merely looked at him strangely for a minute. They then said that they'd come back later. They had gotten a fair distance from the training hut, but their laughter was still audible to a very embarrassed Sokka.

Naruto and Katara finally found Aang at the beach entertaining his fan girls. Aang was keeping them well entertained with his extensive armory of airbending techniques. They fan girls just screamed loudly, which made Naruto and Katara sweat drop. Katara was calling Aang and telling him that they needed to talk to him about some important business. However, Aang only pretended not to hear, and did more airbending techniques. They fan girls screaming was just getting louder and louder.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!!" said a very pissed Naruto. Everyone turned to look at him. "WHAT THE HECK DO YA THINK YOUR DOING, AANG?! YOU'RE THE AVATAR! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINING AND MASTERING THE ELEMENTS! NOT PLAYING AROUND WITH STUPID FANGIRLS! IF YOU THINK YOUR SUCH HOT STUFF THEN FIGHT ME RIGHT NOW, DATTEBAYO!!"

Aang was embarrassed. Naruto had a point, what had he been doing. However, being embarrassed like this only made Aang angry and hurt. So when the fan girls started cheering him on, he was more than willing to fight with Naruto. Aang's naturally playful and nonchalant nature was still present, but there was no hiding that he was a little mad. He smiling agreed to "spar" Naruto. Both got into stance, however at that moment there was a loud bang from the direction of the kyoshi village. Everyone looked over in shock at the fire nation ships that had come upon shore and the flames that were rising from the kyoshi village.

Naruto, Aang, and Katara looked over in horror at the flaming kyoshi village. They made a quick dash for the village in an attempt to stop the fire nation soldiers that were attacking the village. When they arrived at the village they were surprised to see a great number of fire nation soldiers unconscious. The kyoshi warriors were very strong and could hold there ground against even benders. However, they were merely outnumbered and they could not stop the firebenders from burning the village. Aang ran off ahead of Katara and Naruto followed him. They stopped when they saw Zuko standing in the center of the town.  
"Zuko!" said Aang with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Who's this loser, dattebayo?!" smirked a very amused Naruto. "Dude, what's up with your hair!? Buawahahah!!"

Zuko shot a burst of fire forward at Naruto and Aang. Both dodged it with easy. Naruto and Aang both engaged Zuko. Getting in close Naruto draw a kunai and slashed continually at Zuko. Zuko had managed to avoid Naruto's attacks, but was blown back by a gust of wind. He recovered from the blow and got to his feet. He saw Naruto coming again and kicked a huge fireball towards him. It hit Naruto square in the chest who, flew through the air, his body limp. For a moment Aang had thought for the worst, but then Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Over here, loser!!" screamed Naruto coming from behind Zuko with a punch straight to the jaw that knocked him unconscious.

Zuko was unconscious, but that hadn't stopped the other firebenders from attacking the village. They continued to rampage and burn down the village. Katara suggested that they leave because then the fire nation soldiers would follow them. Aang looked at the floor in disappointment, he know she was right. However, he thought he should have been able to save the village. Naruto pulled Aang along saying that they needed to get going before the whole village burned down. They found Sokka who was having a somewhat emotional moment with Suki. She gives him a peck on the cheek and tells him to go before returning to battle. They all climb aboard Appa and take off. Katara told Aang that he was doing the best thing he could to protect their village. Suddenly, Aang jumped into the water and appeared a second later riding on the head of the unagi. The gang looked on in awe as Aang pulled on the whisker of the unagi and it spouted a huge burst of water at the kyoshi village. He had effectively extinguished all the flames.

"wow that's a nice trick" said Naruto

"um, Naruto..." started Sokka, but Naruto had already turned around and noticed. Sasuke was gone...

* * *

OOooooooO! there it goes, my first attempt at an avatar and Naruto crossover. let me know hat you guys are thinking about the story, I want at least 1 review before I update. that is not alot to ask is it. If I don't get any reviews I may still update it, but at a slower pace. yep, yep. well thats all for now folks.

see ya next time


End file.
